Croix et Sorts
by Linael
Summary: Hm dur de résumé !


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, expressions et autres appartiennent à J.K Rowling ! Je n'ai aucun droit dessus !

(N.B : Un tit Review serait très zentil !) 

* * *

Chapitre 1_ les lettres de James et de Rémus

  
Un jour de juillet où le soleil tapait contre la façade de la maison sinistre londonienne. Cette grande maison de la rue Grimmauld invisible pour tout moldus où habitait la famille Black depuis des générations. Dans cette maison , il y avait les derniers de la descendance du grand Phinéas , ancien directeur de poudlard . M. et Mme Black ainsi que leur fils , Sirius vivaient dans cette maison qui était si sinistre aux yeux de Sirius. Sirius était un jeune homme de 15 ans a cet époque qui n'avait qu'une hâte qui était celle de revenir au plus vite a Poudlard . retrouver ces amis , James et Rémus et pouvoir martyriser son pire ennemi Severus .mais cette année était celle des BUSE (Brevet Universel de la Sorcellerie Elémentaire). Bien sûr Sirius ne pensait pas à cela comme la plus part des élèves . Il était rêveur dans sa chambre appuyer contre le mur à regarder ce soleil brûlant passé à travers les rideaux bleus nuits de sa chambre quand soudain une chouette arriva de plein fouet et se claqua contre la porte vitrée pour tomber sur le balcon. Il ouvrit la porte et ramassa la chouette complètement sonnée par le coup. Elle avait une lettre attaché à la patte , cette lettre était écrite avec de l'encre noire. Un sourire vint se poser sur ces lèvres quand il vit cela . cette lettre était de James ! il décacheta l'enveloppe puis lu :  


« Salut Sirius !  
sa va ??? Tu t'ennuies pas trop chez tes parents ???!!!! Moi sa va ! t'as le bonjour de Lyly tu sais ma voisine ! et normalement tu devrais recevoir bientôt une lettre de Rémus ! Au faite , Lyly vint d'avoir une sœur ! elle a notre âge en faite c'est la fille adoptive d'un cousin à son père ! je t'envoies sa photo avec le courrier ! tu vas voir ! je crois qu'elle va te plaire ! Sinon Pavit te passe le bonjour aussi !!  
aller a plus  
James. »   


Il regarda dans l'enveloppe et pris la photo pour l'admirer.La jeune fille avit les yeux bleu/indigo, de longs cheveux noirs et porter un pendentif assez bizarre en forme de croix entouré de crocs . Il n'arriva pas a décrocher son regard de la photo et se rendit compte que James avait oublier de mentionner son prénom . il posa son courrier sur son bureau et pris un parchemin et une plume papote .il commença a dicter :  


« Salut James !  
Moi sa peut aller , je suis fatigué de mon quotidien mortel ! Au faite ! elle est trop mignonne la sœur de Lyly mais elle s'appelle comment ??????!!!! et elle va avec nous à Poudlard ? et si c'est le cas dans quelle maison ???! je t'envies de pouvoir voir tous les jours Lyly, Rémus, Pavit et la mystérieuse nouvelle sœur dont tu as oublié de me dire son nom ! dis au mois d'Août , je pourrais venir chez toi ???! passer quelques jours juste quelques jours ????!   
Aller a bientôt  
Sirius.  
PS : bonjour à tout le monde de ma part et embrasse les toutes (Lyly et pavit hein !) »  


Il prit sa chouette Erlus et lui attacha la lettre a sa patte.  
« a James ! » et il la laissa s'envoler.  
Il n'eut le temps de refermer sa vitre qu'une deuxième chouette arriva avec cette fois si une lettre écrite avec de l'encre bleu nuit ! C'était Rémus !  


« Salut Sirius !!!  
Sa va ??? Moi oui enfin depuis la dernière pleine lune ^^ ! James a du te dire que tu aurais bientôt une lettre de moi car on a écrit nos lettres au même moment ^^ ; Il a du te dire aussi que Lyly a une nouvelle sœur qui s'appelle Diane et il a du t'envoyer une photo de cette personne , n'est ce pas ? Elle est charmante tu sais mais elle m'intrigue trop… elle m'attire trop comme la Lune la nuit.. je me méfie d'elle mais elle est vraiment charmante tu sais ! il faudrait que tu viennes nous voir , tu sais ! James en parle souvent ! Il dit que tu pourrais passer le mois d'Août avec nous mais il sait pas si tes parents seront d'accord.. Toujours le même problème ! demande a tes parents pour voir !!! Et on se tient au courant ok ? En tout cas tu nous manques à tous ! Et pis les 400 coups sans toi c'est pas marrant !  
Aller a bientôt   
Rémus » 

  
Il reprit la photo et la regarda une nouvelle fois . Puis il courut voir si sa mère était là et il la trouva devant le feu avec son elfe de maison. Il s'avance prudemment puis il déclara :  


« mère ?! Puis je vous demander une faveur ?  
- Ah ! Sirius c'est toi ! Quelle est cette faveur ?  
- Est ce que je peux partir chez mes amis pour le mois d'Août ? Il m'ont proposé l'hospitalité pour réviser nous cours de 1ère et 2 éme année pour nous BUSE  
- Certes certes, Pourquoi pas ..Ton père et moi nous allons êtres très occupés pendant le mois d'Août alors oui tu peux y aller mais tu devras te débrouiller par toi même pour y aller !  
- D'accord mère ! Merci mère ! »  


Il monta les escaliers en trompe et alla écrire une réponse à Rémus :  


« Salut Rémus !  
Je viens de demander pour le mois d'Août et la réponse est..OUI !!!!!!!!!!! je peux venir vous voir !!!!! C'est merveilleux , Non ??? Dis le a James !!!! S'il te plaît ! En tout cas ! je suis trop heureux ! le seul problème c'est que je sais pas comment venir…C'est pas grave j'y penserai de toutes façon il reste encore une semaine avant le début du mois d'Août alors j'ai le temps ^^ !En tout cas vous me manquez tous !Elle est si mystérieuse cette Diane ? en tout cas ! elle est très mignonne ^^ !  
A bientôt   
Sirius »  


Il se mit sur son lit et attendit qu'Erlus revienne pour envoyer une lettre a Rémus puis il se mit à rêvasser et s'endormit.   



End file.
